


Be Careful What You Wish For

by butterbird909



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterbird909/pseuds/butterbird909
Summary: Repo中有些玩法因人而异，要注意安全。
Kudos: 3





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Repo中有些玩法因人而异，要注意安全。

约好周五下班后去脑花家。  
弱弱的说，其实我是个很守时的人…  
是这个公交一直不发车…  
只能抱着瑜伽垫，看着手机上脑花发来的“你完了！”，在风里瑟瑟发抖。

第二次来脑花家吃好吃的了，一进门就超级香超级暖和让人超放松，除了脑花直接甩来的一句“记着啊，你欠我两次了。”  
……  
胃部突然抽紧。

那顿饭我一直吃得心神不宁，不停在想：“次”真是一个诡异的量词，而且为什么不是一“个”礼物，或者一“顿”饭，却是两“次”…？  
嗯…直到现在我都不知道欠的是两次什么……脑花能告诉我吗…？

等到洗完澡换上睡衣，脑花说那我们开始吧。  
前半截我还忍不住走神…嗯，果然脑花手不怎么重…  
后来发现脑花只是怀疑我也是脆皮，所以收着许多力。  
我小声说：“你可以稍微重一点的”  
脑花抽了一下，嗯确实有点疼了。  
她又抽了一下，说“原来你可以接受这样的程度啊，你早说啊”  
好嘛我现在说也不晚啊。

以前我很少报数，但凡报数，都不会低于50，所以没这个习惯。也许是我反应给的太少了，脑花不管用什么打用什么姿势都会要我报数。  
因为忘记报数我被多打了很多下…  
“数呢？”  
“呃…三…”  
“啪！！从一开始！”  
“一！………”委屈音。

然后是太太专属下犬式催更…这个我真的……  
我写文真的很慢，无法像小鹿一样成为打字机。于是我试图商量。  
脑花：“你还敢和我讨价还价？  
最后是repo换repo和两章文…  
不答应藤条不停，这太可怕了。（但很好磕，特别喜欢挨打时候的质问）

脑花之前问我小腿可以吗？  
我没有什么不行的。  
当时试完了觉得，嗯没有大腿脆，我可以稳住。  
第三天的时候就发现我错了…  
后话后提。

我喜欢一切带有压制性束缚性的姿势，比如反剪，比如吊缚，比如脑花也喜欢的那个箍在怀里。  
虽然距离我第一次实践已经过去了六年了，但我还真没玩过很多姿势。  
可我自己又偏偏是脑洞大开很恶趣味的那种，喜欢各类稀奇古怪刁钻折磨人的姿势。而且可能因为击打的疼痛比较短暂，我也很喜欢结合肌肉酸痛。  
本来这些姿势都是我为了感恩节趴踢设计的，但是为了考察实操性，我决定为科学献身，拿自己当小白鼠。  
事实证明，平板撑俯卧撑都没有我想象中那么难…并不会因为挨打有特别大的影响。  
默默回去改游戏规则。（露出变态的笑容

然后脑花灵魂发问：你是真的很能忍疼，还是本身对疼痛就不太敏感啊…  
我真的每次实践完都能听到这句话——“你是不是真不觉得疼啊？”

哈哈哈哈怎么说呢，露出一丝苦笑。  
我真的是每次实践都抱着…几年不挨我应该是个脆皮的心态去的。（认真脸）

第二天我醒的时候才七点多。  
我真的很饿…我一饿就容易胃疼…  
但脑花把手搭在我屁股上我不敢动怕把她弄醒了…又不知道脑花有没有起床气……  
只好靠着手机活到了十点才把脑花盼醒。  
“我饿了脑花QAQ”  
“好好好…”脑花很明显的没有睡醒。

下午去撸猫，忍不住插播：女神猫太可爱了。以至于我都没有发现录视频的时候我发出了如此不符合人设的声音。  
成功把猫的主人云太邀请到了脑花家。虽然云太没有实际上手经验…但她也太会了吧！

直接把消毒纸巾丢给我：“自己去擦工具”  
…………  
我觉得我脸上都发烫了。  
云太一定是在报复——因为五分钟前让她打开的快递不是说好的马鞭而是我买的消毒纸巾。

打了几轮后，我趴在瑜伽垫上休息，安静的听他们两个有一搭没一搭聊天…竟然还挺喜欢这种感觉，有种放置感（小声）

然后脑花要我俯卧撑起来，开始掐表。  
这轮藤条挥得真的很快，我觉得我憋了一口气报数都快喘不过来了…2分钟…有点出汗了…最后几下连着打在昨天就淤青的腿上，我寻思了一下我还是跪了吧…屁股我非常可以，但我大腿没有练过啊！！

这次结束真的明显感觉到身后迅速肿了一圈，突突的跳着疼，胀痛，刺痛，于是我撑起了上身。  
脑花说这个姿势太好看了，后腰有一个好看的弧度，云太表示赞同。  
于是脑花发问：“你能这么撑着挨打吗？”

好的…没问题…  
又挨了二十下藤条，疼还不能缩，必须要把头扬起来。（竟然戳中我的萌点）

后来邀请云太拿我开启她的S魂。  
“需要我是什么样子呢？”我跪起来向她询问姿势。  
“宝贝你不用动，这样就行，我看不到你你看不到我。”云太突然说很多话。  
内心偷笑，又趴了下去。

第一下像掸灰。  
“嗯，可以再大力点”  
“没什么感觉”  
“你再用点劲”  
“脑花你教她抡一下吧”  
上帝作证，我的反馈真的没有嫌弃的意思，而是完全真心诚意的把自己当成一个好陪练。  
后来在脑花的帮助下，云太很快渐入佳境。（欢迎拿我多试几次 LoL）

我一直超想要玩两主一贝猜工具的游戏（太变态）。终于在今天得到了满足。  
他们两个一左一右坐着，一起打了四十下…？  
我记不得了，因为打到一半的时候，云太灵魂提问：“脑花她不报数的嘛？”  
………  
好的重来。  
打完了我还猜了一下，脑花用的是长藤条，云太是短的。  
太好辨认了，因为脑花很明显更快更狠…

打完了开始喝薏米水吃果盘，因为脑花说我需要消肿…？  
我狠了狠心就坐在椅子上开始吃。哼，坐就坐。

我本来带了根腰带，但脑花第一天看的时候并没有什么反应…我也就讪讪放回去了。  
脑花又一次问我，是不是什么痛都喜欢。  
“是呀都喜欢”  
那时候的我并没有意识到危险的来临。

凌晨两点的时候脑花突然被我启蒙了，用我在群里发的姿势图，改良了一下——弯腰，手绑起来打直举高被她拽着，连肩膀带手臂全贴在墙上，这个姿势免不住双腿绷直，踮起脚尖…然后脑花就用镇纸抽臀腿。  
云太带来的镇纸真的很厚重，有两个多指节那么厚。  
抽起来闷闷的，没一会儿就感觉肿了…而且抽在臀腿的时候双腿会忍不住打颤。  
这真是我喜欢的姿势。太适合抽臀腿了！

晚上整个屁股都肿的像铁…大腿已经全部紫了，脑花竟然还嫌弃说手感不好…？？  
哼！！

第三天终于实现了带伤跑步的梦想。  
我一直很喜欢带伤坐椅子，带伤下蹲，以前还极其喜欢揉淤青…反正就是喜欢折腾伤。  
不过本来我想的跑步，就是路边跑两下试试。  
结果脑花把我带去了操场，说跑两公里……

行吧…两公里就两公里，虽然我已经有好多年不跑了，但体育这方面我不太慌。毕竟多年前也是拉练过拿过奖的。  
跑起来的时候并没有想象中的强烈痛感…刚开始只是觉得身后两团肉重的很…  
跑完两公里，脑花竟然还把我带到了公园器械地，让我上吊环…还趴在了做仰卧起坐的椅子上…还拍照发到群里当众处刑…  
回去路上脑花还让我坐在硬椅子上，还问我：“你老实说，疼不疼？”  
这不废话吗。（小声）

然后很开心的去超市买火锅的食材，啊我太喜欢逛超市了。  
火锅真好吃，一直吃到了五点。

为了写文，本来之前说好要打手的…结果脑花让我洗完碗又扫完地后，竟然丝毫没有提这个事情。  
可是我一个非常敬业的写手啊，真的完全是秉持为艺术献身的革命精神。  
只好很羞耻得小声提醒了一下…

我觉得这种事说出来真的要命，说完就想咬舌自尽。

结果脑花一边感叹没有戒尺好遗憾…一边让我跪下然后双手摊平用板子挥下来，然后再单手捏着打。  
嗯…打的时候我一直在努力记住这种感觉，在思考怎么写…有一点点走神…还没反应过来就打完了。  
然后我以为完事了可以走了。  
结果脑花把板子递了过来，丢下两个字“举好”  
…？？这和我想的不一样。

虽然我实心球可以扔九米，但我的手臂力量没有很强…  
举一会儿手臂就忍不住抖着打弯…  
脑花面无表情得提着藤条抽在手臂上“举高”，然后藤条又抽在腿侧面“跪直”，然后捅到我下巴“抬头”

……好吧。诱惑脑花是我错了。我低估了脑花的学习能力。  
可挨打和这个不一样啊QAQ

然后经过了漫长的二十分钟。脑花一直坐在我旁边淡定的敲电脑…后来发现她居然还更了一章文（真是气人）。  
这种安静的氛围我真的不知道眼睛该往哪里看，面部不知道该有什么表情…手一直在抖忍不住往下沉，但脑花一去拿藤条，还是很怂的条件反射立刻往上举…

我的手表挨手板的时候被脑花摘下来了，她家又没有钟，中间我一度看向脑花，小声问“还有多久啊”

脑花没有回答，只是拿着藤条直挺挺戳在我面前。  
她的表情很微妙诶…一定是内心在强忍着笑吧！！  
好吧。这可太欺负人了！  
我愤愤的抿住了嘴唇。

其实经过了一晚上，我觉得屁股的肿块已经消下去点了…脑花在冰敷的时候略有遗憾的说，是不是还没到能揉的时间啊。  
我也是被鬼迷了心窍……  
危险发问“脑花你是更喜欢打？还是更喜欢揉？”  
脑花非常坚定“那肯定打”  
“那你要不要试试打……？”  
脑花有一些惊恐和迟疑：“还来？你确定？”  
我大义凛然“我可以的。”

然后脑花让我抓着脚踝又来了几十下。脑花是真的很喜欢打大腿了…虽然痛感肯定是比之前来的强烈了，但我觉得我还行能忍。  
正当我这么觉得的时候…  
脑花坐了下来说：“站直”  
我还没反应过来，下一秒藤条就抽到了小腿…

第一天打完后小腿已经有淤青了，她这一下真的打的我一抖。非常强烈的痛感了。我对自己的承受力挺有信心的…但我六年的重度实践从来不包括大腿和小腿…他们没有护体啊！！

脑花又连着抽了几下，我努力得忍了几下后，听到脑花危险的声音传来：“还不数数？”  
……  
脑花你并没有说每次都要数数啊…  
然后又从头抽了十几下…我真是忍不住抽腿小跳，忍不住往下蹲…  
行吧…这是唯一一个我无法保持静止的姿势了…打在小腿肌肉上，小腿的面积又小，真的觉得十几下都打在同一个地方……真的比屁股疼多了。  
打完小腿都有了肿块，立刻就青了一大片。

委屈的看着脑花，脑花面无表情让我去床上。我在床上跪着撑好，心想穿着裤子怎么上药嘛…

结果听到下一句：“腿分开”，紧接着藤条就凑上来左右点在大腿内侧。  
………？？？  
打大腿内侧？？？  
这我真没有心理防备了…

可我这人一旦进入m的状态，除非碰到底线是不会拒绝s的要求的，而且我本身最喜欢被强迫做事了…（日常吐槽自己太变态了）

跪着就算分开也不适合发力。“算了翻过来躺下”  
……  
又是尿布抓脚踝的姿势。我心里挣扎的很严重，脑里飞速想了很多东西，并没有好好去抓脚踝。走神的时候，就听到一个危险的声音—  
“抓不好是吧？去把衣带拿过来？”  
衣…带…？  
我还没反应过来，脑花就开始数数了。  
一阵气血上涌…我的书包都打包好了塞得很满，而装衣服的袋子在书包最底下，衣带又在袋子的最底下。早知道我就放在最外面了，但是鬼知道它还会被用到啊！！  
手忙脚乱一顿找，直到我躺下，脑花已经数到了二十。  
“二十下”她看着我。  
………  
你是主你说了算。

我以前觉得大腿后侧已经是最疼的了，第一下藤条下来的时候我就立马推翻了这一论点…  
大腿内侧实在是太疼了……  
手和腿被绑在一起，我只能闭着眼咬紧嘴唇活生生挨了左边的十下。  
我发誓这十下是我这三天最疼的十下。

然后脑花给我左边松了绑，开始抽右边。  
脑花惯用右边发力，第一下就明显的加重了力道…真的是炸开一样的刺痛……像刀砍在皮肤上…

这个姿势手没地方借力，抽了两下后，我左手就开始不自觉的反抓着床单…胡乱之中抓住了脑花的小企鹅…然后还有一丝分神：企鹅太软了不好抓，脑花应该换一个稍微硬一点的。  
这次打完后，我又推翻了刚才的论点，这十下才是最疼的十下！

这番打完我虽然还是忍着没惨叫，但我已经觉得有点软了…大腿内侧真的是火燎火燎的刺痛。  
又要努力忍疼又要克制这油然而生的愉悦感，我觉得自己表情管理已经失控了……  
回家一看，确实挺狠，右边十下藤条的印子整整齐齐，几条马上就青了，还有一道血痕…  
……  
……  
脑花你真棒。

脑花竟然还没放过我，提着藤条又开始逼问我。  
……？？？  
至于说了什么我是不会告诉你们的。还要脸。

之后又是上药，以前我不喜欢上药，但为了感恩节不以这幅模样见人，脑花的云南白药都快被我喷完了。  
我现在从屁股到脚踝就像被家暴后的新浪头条新闻。  
不过说实话屁股上的伤不是很重…我也完全没有坐不下站不直的疼痛感，甚至第二天就不怎么疼了…（小声遗憾）

艰难的换了牛仔裤，大腿小腿都突突的在疼，碰不得…  
我真的是强行忍疼并拢了腿。  
该去等车了，换鞋的时候又忍不住咬住了嘴唇。然后强迫自己站直，像烈士一般，迈着“轻盈”的大步，稳健走出了脑花的公寓。  
恩，我和我的倔强。

脑花说，你表姐看到了会起诉我嘛？（我们住在一起）  
我凶道：“会的，会把你抓起来的。”  
结果今天她们就非常开心的在我家聊上了，甚至还互加了微信。  
我姐甚至热情邀约“有空可以常来玩常来住啊！”  
脑花乐不可支的点着头，朝我眨了眨眼。  
我内心缓缓去世…………


End file.
